Not Ready To Say Goodbye
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: Set after they come back from the spirit world. Just a little fluff and implied smut. Nothing to deep just meant to be a one shot. straight up Yuri and if you don't like it get off my ship! No flames, RR


The music was blaring, the thumping of the drums thrumming through the floor. Korra sat at the bar waiting, Asami was supposed to be arriving soon; and Korra could not wait to see her. She shook her head, whenever she thought about Asami she got really confused.

They had been friends for a long time, she had been there for Korra even when Korra had tried to push her away. They had gone on a vacation to the spirit world a month or so ago, while there they had grown closer; really close. Whenever Korra saw her now her palms got sweaty and her stomach would flip and flutter nervously.

The spirit world had been a great escape, at least in a physical sense. Korra had been plagued with nightmares, Asami had nightmares involving her father. A lot of the time one or the other would wake up in a cold sweat and the other would comfort them, then they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

"That's perfectly normal though! Girls do that all the time." Korra said a little louder than she meant to as she sipped her drink, an Earthshaker.

Her foot tapped to the beat as she watched the other people in the club dance, she was impatient to do something. A low drumming stated up as a new song started and Korra jumped up, this was a Southern Water Tribe song and she was itching to move around.

Korra was not the most graceful of dancers, infact she had two left feet most the time. But when it came to old tribal songs made into new age awesome she was the bomb! She jumped out onto the dance floor and people cheer as she and several other girls began to stomped their feet. They fluidly moved in a circle as they performed intricate patterns with their feet and arms.

Korra smiled as she basically 'flowed' around the dance floor with the other woman, it was not until water tribe men appeared and began to pick up the second half of the dance she realized she'd have to stop. She stood up and was about to leave the floor when someone moved in front of her, gliding into the first movement of the second half of the dance.

Asami stood in front of Korra with a smile as she twirled her wrist and then flicked them delicately like she was flicking a water whip. Korra stood frozen for a second before jumping back into the dance. She could not look away from Asami, even the whispers of the observers in the back ground could not break her focus.

Asami held her eyes, something playful and mystirius lurking in their depths, something Korra wanted to explore. She found herself being drawn to the older woman, her movements bringing her closer and closer; as though be pushed to shore by a tide. Their fingers brushing every once in a while as they went through the motions.

The third part of the dance began and all the other dancers left the floor, most could not preform the acrobatic stunts that were required from this part. Asami and Korra flipped and moved around one another in perfect form, their timing so in sink it was almost as if they were one person. The beat of the song changed for one final time and the other dancer returned to the floor, each taking the hand of their partner as they slowly walked hand in hand around one another.

Asami was not about to back down now, this was what she wanted more than anything. Their time in the spirit world had proved one thing to Asami, that the only person she wanted at her side through everything was Korra.

Asami knew how relationships went, she had been in enough of them to know the ins and outs; but she had never felt anything like what she felt for Korra. Asami had fallen asleep in the arms of a man, she'd been kissed and caressed by the strong callused hands of those she dated; but all that paled compared to how it felt when Korra held her after a nightmare.

The warmth of her arms, the feeling of her heart beating; her breath blowing in Asami's face. Asami had become intoxicated on the feeling of Korra, her body lining up as she held her against the enemies within her mind. She hoped Korra felt the same, that she wanted Asami as bad as Asami wanted her; and this might just be her chance to find out.

Asami reached out and grabbed Korra's right hand with her left and then began to walk, Korra falling in step with a surprised look that soon turned into a smile. They went around in a circle three times before changing direction, when they did that they grabbed one another at the elbow instead of by the hand. Three more circles and Asami's left hand rested on Korra's left hip, While Korra's right hand rest on Asami's right hip. They went around in three more circles before the song ended.

Their eyes were still locked, and their breath was mingling in front of them as they panted lightly. Asami couldn't move, she wanted to pull Korra to her and kiss her; but she didn't want to ruin what they had. Korra didn't know what had just happened, but she knew that she wanted it to keep happening. A slow song began to play and couples appeared all around.

Asami was about to pull away when Korra pulled her closer to her by the waist and began to dance with her once more. Asami was surprised, but fell in step with the slightly shorter girl. Korra smiled at her and Asami knew she'd never be able to let this girl go. Korra drew Asami closer and Asami laid her head down on Korra's shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her smell.

When the song ended Asami stood back up, her arm were wrapped around Korra's neck, her fingers tangled in her hair. Korra was holding Asami like she might bolt at any second. They gazed at one another for a few seconds before Asaim couldn't take it anymore, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a slow moan came out.

At the exact moment Asami had opened her mouth Korra had thrown her arms over her neck and firmly planted her lips against Asami's; effectively stopping Asami's words. It took Asami a second to figure out what was happening, but she quickly gave in; her arms slipping around Korra's waist. Asami deepened the kiss, her tongue battling Korra's for control.

Korra moaned this time as Asami won the battle that was fought in their mouths, and this was the first battle Korra was happy to lose. Korra pushed her body against Asami's, making all space between them vanish.

Music blared around them, people danced and drank; but they did not notice any of it. Korra's fingers tangled in Asami's long black tresses, scratching her scalp lightly each time she found a particularly sensitive spot. Asami wanted more; she wanted to feel every inch of Korra pushing into her. She wanted to touch Korra's bare flesh, taste all her secret spots and learn what made her scream.

Asami's hands slowly slid from Korra's waist down to her butt, once there Asami lightly squeezed. Korra groaned and her eyes shot open at the sudden feeling on her ass, Asami did it again and Korra's eye rolled in her head as she gave into the feeling the other woman was making.

"Korra! Asami! How was….." Bolin said and then stopped as he spotted the two girls, Opal stopping next to him.

Opal's face lit up and a huge smile spread across her face, Bolin looked happy and surprised; but the third person with them looked pissed.

Korra pulled her mouth from Asami and turned to her friends with a blush, not bothering to pull away from the warm body she was pressed against. Asami slid her hands upwards so that they rested on Korra's hips and blushed, but she wasn't going to let Korra go.

"OH MY! Bolin you owe me two custard filled tarts!" Opal said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Bolin smiled and nodded.

"Right right two custard filled tarts! Man oh man I was hoping I would win." He mumbled and Opal kissed his cheek again. Korra looked at them and laughed, she about to say something when Mako turned and stormed away.

Korra turned to leave, forgetting for a second that she was flushed against a soft body. Asami who had not been paying attention felt Korra pull from her arms and quickly loosened her arms with a shy smile at Korra. Korra turned to look at Asami, then looked back at Mako's retreating figure. Korra tightened her arms once more, pulling Asami back to her. Asami blushed surprised at Korra's actions.

"I'm not letting go. I don 't know what just happened, and I'm pretty confused by the fact that I want it to happen again but….I do know that I-I…I want you." Korra said stuttering as her entire face became red with her declaration.

Asami smiled slow and seductively, her red painted lips stretched tight as she leaned forward and lightly brought their mouths together. "I'm not confused. Take as long as you need to figure it out because I'm not going anywhere." She whispered in her ear making Korra shiver with desire.

They stood looking at one another again, the world disappearing around them. Asami was about to start kissing Korra again when Korra pulled her back out to dance some more. The song was some upbeat tune that was perfect for moving your hips. And move they did, Korra and Asami switched out between being the one in the front and the one in behind.

Letting their hands trail over one another as they let the music move their bodies in a dance as old as time. They danced through several more songs before Korra held up her hands in surrender. "I can't. *pant pant* dance *pant pant* anymore." She said pulling Asami to the bar. "Plus I'm done, do you want to…..would you like to go for a walk?" Korra asked her cheeks tinting red.

Asami smiled and leaned forward and lightly pressed their lips together, before grabbing Korra's hand more firmly and pulling her out of the building. Outside it had become quiet cool and Asami shivered at the change of temperature. Korra entwined their fingers as they began to slowly walk the darkened streets.

They talked about everything that had been going on in the last month. Asami was helping to get new blueprints ready, while Korra had been going back and forth to the spirit world. Eventually they came to a clear area where they could see the moon and stopped to watch it. After a few minutes Asami turned to Korra nervously.

"Korra…..come back with me." Asami said softly and looked into the blue eyes that had captured her heart.

Korra smiled sweetly and pushed herself up and lightly kissed Asami's lips. "To where?" She asked not exactly getting the hint.

Asami blushed and lifted her shoulders in a shrug manner. "To my house Korra, I'm not ready to say goodbye….I won't ever be ready to say goodbye." She said softly.

Korra looked at the other woman surprised for a second before a soft slow smile spread across her face. "And who said I was ready to say goodbye? Just because I'm not certain where this is going doesn't mean I don't want to go on the ride." She said playfully.

Asami turned to her and beamed, moving like lightening she pulled Korra to her and began to kiss her with every fiber of her being. Walking back to Asami's bike proved difficult, every time they had to stop one of them would start up a kissing session. Once they finally made it to the mansion they could not keep their hands off one another.

Asami had Korra pinned to the wall on the stairs as she kissed her, one of her hands lightly touching the skin of Korra's stomach. Korra's leg was thrown over Asami's hip and her arms were around the older woman's neck pulling her ever closer.

That night Korra and Asami found paradise in one another's bodies, each of them giving and taking everything they had. Asami woke up before Korra and lay watching the dark skinned girl breath deeply. There was a red lip stick smudge on her cheek and another on her shoulder. One of Asami's arms was held by Korra, she had it under her head and was holding it like a child holds a teddy.

Asami's other arm was lightly pushing through Korra's shorter locks. Korra shifted closer, pressing her exposed back against Asami's bare front with a groan. Asami smiled and leaned forward and lightly ran her tongue over Korra's ear.

"If this is a dream I'm never waking up." Korra mumbled rubbing her cheek on the hand she was holding.

Asami laughed and kissed along the back of Korra's neck. "Open your eyes and you'll see the truth." Asami whispered seductively.

Korra rolled over so she faced her lover, her smile appearing as she lightly touched her lips to Asami's. "Better than a dream." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her partner and began to kiss her in earnest. Asami laughed and rolled to lay on her back, dragging Korra partially over top of her.

"I agree." She murmured as the Avatar worked her way down her body. "I'm never letting you go Korra, I'm the Avatar Bender now." Asami said pulling Korra's face up so she could look in her eye.

Korra laughed and gave her a deep kiss. "Don't care how confusing it may be I'm dating you from this moment on." She said pulling away and then starting up on making Asami fly.

Over the next couple weeks the Avatar and Miss Sato became a publicly known couple. Some people couldn't except them, Mako among them. While a majority were happy for both of them, after giving so much of themselves the people were happy to see them getting something. Korra's parents had been surprised and uncertain at first, but once they saw the girls together they were happy to except things.

Tenzin was happy for them as well, although he asked them not to tell the kids what all this was about. Katara seemed the least surprised, as did her daughter Kya. When Korra asked them why Kya revealed that she knew her own people when she saw them and then walked away….Asami had to explain what that meant to her later that night.

Katara on the other hand seemed to have figured it out before most, but not as early on as Kya. She said she knew when she saw how Asami tried to reach out to Korra, she said she saw a kindred spirit in the younger woman. After that Katara spent a lot of time talking with Asami in private. Korra was not sure whether that was good or bad, but since it seemed to make Asami want to hold her more at night she was happier.

After three months of dating Asami and Korra proposed to one another…on the same night; great minds think alike. For days the front page of the paper were pictures from the low key wedding that united the two woman. They grew old together, Asami passing into the next life only a couple weeks before Korra joined her. On her death bed Korra went into the spirit world and found Asami, their souls met and became one right as the life of the avatar ended and was passed back into the circle of all things.

Legend says that the next Avatar, meant to be an Earthbender, was a set of twin girls….


End file.
